


Ultimate Luxury

by tielan



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bath Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Pre-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 00:01:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10292876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tielan/pseuds/tielan
Summary: The bath steaming behind Steve wasn’t just a ‘welcome home, relax a little before dinner’ – it was among the most excessive of gifts he could give her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: bath

Maria was expecting Steve in her quarters. He’d texted, asking for her ETA, and she’d send it back with a warning she was so tired, she might very well fall asleep on him mid-sentence.

_I’ll just carry you to bed, then._

Pepper waved her off at her floor with a wry smile, and Maria dragged her wheely bag behind her and into the suite where the lights were on and a soft background of jazz was playing.

He’d been cooking; the scent of something sweet and meaty hung in the air – a casserole, perhaps – and a glance into the kitchenette showed the dishrack full, the benches sparkling clean, and the oven on, counting down the minutes until the dish inside it was done. He’d even opened a bottle of red and had left it to breathe out on the counter.

Maria shook her head as she made her way down towards her bedroom. It was definitely new to be welcomed home like this, and she wasn’t entirely sure what to think of it. It felt uncomfortably domestic, like he wasn’t a national and international hero, and she wasn’t a spy and secret agent masquerading as an employee at Stark Industries.

“Steve?”

“In the ensuite.”

Maria had an inkling of what she’d find even before she moved around the bed to look into the ensuite bathroom; the slightly damper warmth of the air warmed her before she reached the door.

She’d laughed the first time she saw the ensuite. Apart from being larger than the kitchen of her DC apartment, the bath had seemed ridiculously wide and deep – a luxury to a woman who rarely had the time to relax, and when she did, preferred to spend it on the couch watching people replicate the building of 13th Century French castles.

Steve was just standing from the edge of the bath, his hands still damp from checking the water temperature. “Hey.”

His open grin pulled a smile from her, like a magnet to steel, and Maria lifted her face as he crossed over to her and brushed his lips across hers. A soft frisson slid down her spine and she tilted her head for better access to the firm sweetness of his mouth.

He followed her a little as she retreated, but let her draw back. The hands that had drifted down to her hips held her firm, though, in case she had any ideas of turning away. “I asked JARVIS to give me notice when you were ten minutes away.”

“So you could draw me a bath?”

“You don’t relax enough.” His gaze flicked over her face, as though measuring all the meetings and missions she’d been on in the ten days since he’d last seen her. “And you never use the bath.”

“Maybe I just don’t use it when you’re here?”

Steve’s fingers flexed on her hips. “I can go out and not come back in until you’re done,” he said. “But I was hoping you’d let me share it.”

She arched her brows at him, half-laughing. “And sharing a bath with you will be relaxing?”

“Sure. A relaxation and a luxury.” The smile might have shocked some people; smugly confident as it was. But he leaned in and kissed her softly, teasing her responses out – after the last six months, he was very good at it. “Yes, I get to get my hands on you, but if you fall asleep on me, I won’t take it personally – I’ll just carry you to bed and tuck you in.”

It abruptly occurred to Maria that a bath was probably a luxury for him. Wartime didn’t allow for long, hot baths, even without rationing in place, or when you weren’t fighting every day. The bath steaming behind Steve wasn’t just a ‘welcome home, relax a little before dinner’ – it was among the most excessive of gifts he could give her.

And yes, Maria was touched.

She cupped his cheek in her hand and kissed him – gentle at first, then a little harder, with a sexual edge. “Mm, let’s see how far we get, then?” Her other hand tugged at his shirt hem, pulling it free of his jeans. “Start stripping, Cap.”

He hauled his shirt over his head, messing his hair up in all directions. Maria kicked her shoes out to the bedroom, and was just unzipping her skirt, when Steve put his arms around her, his hands covering hers.

“Allow me?”

When she hesitated, his mouth covered hers with all the deadly intensity that Steve could give in bed. His fingertips eased under her hands and after a moment, Maria stroked her hands up his forearms, trailing her fingertips up the insides of his biceps before spanning his shoulders with her hands.

When she rose up on her toes to deepen the kiss, Steve cupped her bottom, pulling her effortlessly up against him.

Then he paused and drew back.

“What?”

Maria blinked as his fingers shifted, feeling down the line of her suspender straps.

“You’re wearing stockings?”

“My last pair of pantyhose developed a ladder this morning...” she began, before she registered the gleam in his eye. “Oh, you are _not—_ ”

“Start stripping, Maria...”

“I was just—” Maria didn’t get any further before he kissed her again, and his hands busied themselves with her skirt zipper. She made a noise of annoyance at his high-handedness, but kissed him back – this time with teeth – and let her hands slide down his flanks in the way that always made him shiver. Then her skirt was on the floor, and Steve’s hands were on her ass again – skin to skin, easing her up against his body. He didn’t seem to care that she was wearing plain underwear, his fingers toying with the smoky grey lace at the tops of the stockings, teasing her senses. 

“Shirt,” he mumbled against her mouth.

She hooked her fingers into the side beltloops of his jeans and tugged. “Jeans. I’m glad we’re up with clothing comprehension—”

“I’m just up, in case you haven’t noticed.”

“It’s unavoidable from where I’m standing.” Maria slid her arms around his neck and rubbed herself explicitly against the heavy thrust of his erection, before the hands on her ass hoisted her up against him.

“I should throw you in the bath, clothes and all.”

“Threats and promises, Steve—” But wet clothes were harder to remove than dry ones, so Maria stepped back a little and began slipping free the buttons of her shirt without breaking eye-contact.

Steve held her gaze until she was peeling it off her shoulders, then he stepped in, his hands cupping her head for another kiss, and another, and another. The little bites tingled against Maria’s skin. She dumped the shirt on the floor as his mouth moved down her throat, and his tongue stroked beneath the lace edge of her bra, setting up a hammering drumbeat beneath the nipple he sucked into his mouth and rolled between his lips.

Curling her fingers into his hair, Maria pulled against the sweet suction and caught sight of them in the mirror – her heavy-lidded gaze, nearly naked, the glint of light off Steve’s hair as he half-crouched before her, his fingers dropping to her hipbone, skimming in along the line of her panties...

Maria liked sex, but that first thrust was always something else. Whether the process was a careful negotiation of her comfort zones, or a swift and urgent seizure, there was a moment when she felt intensely vulnerable. And Steve knew it, his lashes flitting up as his fingers pressed deeply into her body, two fingers, up to the knuckle.

She shivered a little as the pressure on the base of her clitoris twisted in her belly like a corkscrew, and moaned when he curled his fingers and desire notched tighter.

“Good?”

The question was soft, but the febrile brightness in his eyes betrayed his intensity as he flexed his hand. Maria writhed. “Yes.” He had her poised on his fingers, her hands digging into his shoulders, the edge of her pushed-aside panties binding her clit and stimulating it both.

“Keep going?”

“Don’t even think of stopping!”

Yes, she was going to be sore tomorrow because an orgasm made her sensitive and Steve didn’t hurry his way through sex, but it felt so _good_ to be pleasured like this. Steve’s hair stroked her belly in light tickles, his cheek rested hot against her hipbone with his lashes thick and dark against the light tan of his skin, and his fingers stroked deep inside her, tender and intent. Maria breathed through the inferno with one hand gripping his nape while the other plucked at her nipples, tighter, sharper—

His cheek scraped across her belly as he angled his tongue against her clit—

Fusion ignited beneath her skin, a burning glow that pulsed in her, fierce and feral as the world condensed down to her body and Steve’s, and her senses gorged on pleasure.

There was a cool ceramic edge under her butt, and Maria made herself focus on Steve, who was drawing off her panties.

“Getting you into the bath,” he said when he found her looking at him, quizzically.

“What about you?”

Steve looked at her, desire warring with responsibility. “I’m taking one, too...”

Maria’s eyes narrowed. He was not getting out of this. She pointed a finger at his jeans. “Off.”

He smiled then, slow and tender and dangerous in a way that had nothing to do with Dr. Erskine’s serum. “Okay.” And he unzipped his jeans and stripped them off, his erection thick and heavy, the flesh dark pink and swollen. Maria began to ease herself off the bathtub edge, but didn’t get as far as kneeling down before Steve’s hands came around her shoulders, and he swung her up into his arms.

“Not now.” He kissed her hard and brief as he climbed into the bath, disturbing the clumps of bubbles lingering on the surface of the water.

It wasn’t until he set her down in the hot water that Maria realised she was still partly clothed.

“My stockings—”

“I’ll buy you a new pair,” Steve kissed her hard and urgent. “I like you in these.” Still holding her hands, Steve sat in the oversized tub, drawing her down with him. The water swamped her hips with welcoming heat as she eased herself down over him, the head of his cock prodding at her still sensitive flesh.

“Too much?” Steve’s hands settled on her hips as his eyes studied her face. “Maria, if you don’t—”

Without dropping her gaze, Maria eased her hands under his, then shoved herself down on him.

Steve groaned, his lips parting in shock and delight, and Maria took his face in his hands and kissed him, deep and soft and sucking. His hands came to rest back on her hips as she began to kiss him in a slow and steady rhythm, then tightened sharply as she squeezed the internal muscles surrounding him.

“Sorry!” He broke away as she gasped, panting, his hands hovering just over her hips. “I’m sorry—”

The apology devolved into a yelp as she tightened around him again. “Shut up and take me.”

And Maria pressed her hands flat against his upper pecs, set her knees against the floor of the tub, and began to ride Steve in slow thrusts, between kisses and nips, and fingernails flicking flat nipples. And Steve ran his hands over her skin, the hot smear of his touch shivering through her body. Maria shuddered as he cupped water to spill over her shoulders to watch it run down over her breasts and drip back into the bath.

“Pull,” she said, and placed his hand on her breasts

Her body was shimmering, back on the edge of pleasure. The pressure of his cock against her internal sensitivities was making it hard to think. She writhed against him as his fingers lightly groped her breast, then closed tight around her nipple and he tugged hard enough to make her squeal, up against the hard edge of orgasm.

“Too much?”

“Just enough,” she gasped, and yelped as he did it again. Her fingers dug into his waist. “Come on, Steve—”

Steve trembled under her hands, thrusting in a swifter sharper rhythm, turning the surface of the water into little eddies radiating out, tiny tsunamis in a deep, molten epicentre. Maria leaned in to seize a kiss, biting down hard on his lip. The muscles of his thighs flexed under her buttocks, under her thighs. He shuddered and moaned into her mouth, and choppy little waves splashed around them as is hands settled on her hipbones again, holding her in place as his hips jerked, out of rhythm in the throes of orgasm.

He relaxed, leaning his head against her throat, his breathing still hoarse in the humid air. And Maria hung her arms akimbo over his shoulder and slow-breathed herself as she watched steam rise off his skin. A droplet of water traced half the length of his spine before vanishing into the water. Another escaped the confines of her collarbone and trickled down between her breasts, leaning right and just skirting the areola before plopping into the bathtub.

It was...relaxing.

Maria smiled.

Steve lifted his face from her shoulder, kissing her throat as he did. “Good?”

She framed his jaw with her fingers and stroked her thumb over his lips. “Very relaxing. Very nice.”

“Well,” he tilted his head and kissed her thumb. “Welcome home.”

 

_ There must be quite a few things that a hot bath won't cure,  
but I don't know many of them. _

~ Sylvia Plath ~

 


End file.
